Torn Apart
by Lady Jen
Summary: Murder, betrayal, deception, amnesia, slavery and darkness pivot one friend against another in the ultimate test of Aragorn and Legolas' friendship. Will it survive? Will they?
1. What Have I Done?

Torn Apart

Disclaimer: All characters, places and anything else associated with Lord of the Rings, are not mine. They're being used without permission, and I am in no way making a profit from using them within this story.

Author's Note: Okay, this story just came to me in the middle of class, when I should have been doing my biology assignment and I had to get it down. This is my first Fan Fiction, so any advice is welcomed, but please, don't be too mean to me. This takes place before the fellowship of the ring, and Aragorn is about the age of twenty five within it's beginning. Like many authors on here I think that he and Legolas must have been friends before the elf quickly came to his defence at the council of Elrond. So yes, this is going by Movie verse. Enough ramblings for now. Sorry.

__

Chapter One

__

"What have I done?" I think to myself as the tears continue to stream down my matted cheeks, and land upon the pale and contoured face of my precious burden that I cling tightly to my chest, still unable to accept what has happened. _"No, please, mellon nin. You cannot leave me here, do not leave this world I beg you" _I plead sobbingly as I cradle his face which is laying on my folded lap with my blood stained hands.

He is so cold, and I can feel the life leaving him as I sit there, the rain pouring down hard upon my hunched over shoulders, as I lean over his body to protect it from the unkindly elements. His breaths are coming in gasps now, and his heart beat is too fast for my liking. It is his blood that stains my hands, and as he lets out another whimper in his unconsciousness, I copy the noise.

_"This is my fault."_

The phrase repeats itself over and over again, as I stroke the sides of his soiled face, and place a kiss upon his brow. His shivering body has gone into shock, and the wound on his lower stomach is continuing to bleed freely, right through the cloth of my silver cloak that I press tightly against his skin and stain the ground we occupy. I frown, again as I gently lower his head to the mossy floor and take another look at the wound. Having no choice, I use one of my elven daggers to slice through the tunic my friend wears on his shaky form, and just as I feared the injury is still unwilling to clot.

A slight cry escapes the man's lips as his body flinches under my touch. There is so much pain running through him, that even the usual mercy of unconsciousness is not applying and I mentally kick myself as I look down beside me to see the reason for the pain. A single arrow with perfect green feathers, that marks the shooter as a Mirkwood archer. It is my arrow, and from my bow was it shot. I had shot my best friend, and now, there is nothing I can do but sit here and watch him die.

"Please forgive me Aragorn" I say as I secure the strips I have ripped from my own tunic, around his shattered midsection hoping to stop the bleeding. "I never meant for this to happen. I should have listened to you. I should have listened."

His whimpering stops, and his body again goes limp in my arms as I embrace him close to my heart, willing whatever light the Valar has given me, into him. I pray that his life is spared. He, who did not deserve what was done to him. He, who did not deserve to be shot down by someone he thought he could trust. Another icy tear leaves my mithril eyes as the expression on his face again shows itself in my mind. The expression of both fear and betrayal that that looked upon me as I had notched and directed an arrow towards his gut.

Footsteps near me from all sides of the clearing in the woods, but I do not hear them. All I can concentrate on is the uneven raising and falling of Aragorn's chest, as he struggles to hang onto the life he has made. I can feel him tensing as the pain surging through his body increases, and though I sense that my embracing him is part of the cause, I can not let him go. I feel as if the moment I release him, his soul will leave. That the man I know and love as my own brother will die, and that it will be entirely all my fault.

"I did this" I say quietly into the wind with anger in my voice as I allow his head to fall to the crook of my shoulder. "You trusted me to watch your back my brother, and instead it was I who dealt the fatal blow."

"I knew it" came the harsh and accusing voice of the man that immediately catches my attention as I look up at most dominant of the twelve rangers who now surround me. Their eyes show deep worry for the man who lays dying in my arms, and also do they show hatred. Hatred for me, the one whom had threatened the life of one of their own. "I'll kill you for this, elf" continues the man who is known to me as Fadrin as he and several others charge at me. I know what they mean to do, and I tense.

These men had not been unquestioning of me weeks ago, when Aragorn and I had encountered them on the off skirts of Lord Elrond's realm during a raid on an orc camp. They had never had dealings with those from the woodland realm of my father, and the uncomplimentary stories that had been spread about my people had not given them much of a base for trust. However, Aragorn had convinced them to allow the two of us to join them northwards, to investigate some odd goings ons near Eastern Angmar. It had been a steady and fairly uneventful two weeks of traveling, and despite my attempts to befriend them, they for some reason still held their previous notions and prejudgements. Those only increased after the incident in the plains near Bree.

I could tell when it had happened, that I would never be able to convince them that I meant Aragorn no harm, and though Estel had also attempted to relieve their concerns, it was pointless. Now, they were proven right it seems and as I begin to protest, hands quickly come at me, trying to part me from the friend I was loosing more and more with each passing second.

"Unhand him you filthy beast" Fadrin demanded, as I shake my head, and cling to Aragorn more defensively. I know they only want to help him, which was why I do not fight against them, but I also know they hold me responsible for the state he is now in, and would do everything in their power now to keep me away from his side. That is what keeps me from letting him go. I can't be parted from him, not when at any moment his life could be cut short.

A sharp kick to my left side sends me reeling over, and another two to my right, causes my grip on my wounded friend to finally loosen. I feel blood raising into my mouth, as I wrap my slender arms around my chest as the rangers swiftly pull Aragorn out of my reach, and then attempt to pull him out of my sight.

"No" I cry out as I try to get back to my feet, in hopes to catch up, but three of the rangers have stayed behind to make sure I do not follow. To ensure that I am no longer a threat to their fellow ranger of the north. I am grabbed by both shoulders by two of the men, and am roughly forced down to my knees as Fadrin, the other man, stands in front of me, looking down in both anger and disgust.

"I knew you would betray us" he stated flatly, as my jaw clenches, and I loose sight of Aragorn through the foliage of the trees around us. "I told Strider your kind couldn't be trusted, and I was right. You tried to kill him, and quite possibly you succeeded in your task."

I shake my head, which is throbbing from an unknown cause and my golden hair blows in front of my silver eyes that are holding back tears of my own self loathing. "No. No I would never hurt him" I try to say but I am quickly and sharply cut off.

"You bloody shot him" Fadrin spat callously as I received a backhand to the face, and felt his silver ring upon his index finger slice threw my upper lip. Pain shoots through me, and my head sinks for a moment, as his words quiet and he stands there, obviously waiting for some sort of response out of me. I shakily raise my head up again and meet his daring eyes with my own.

"It was an accident" I want to say, but I stop myself.

It wasn't an accident at all.

Realization hits and hits me hard, and suddenly I feel as if a thousand arrows penetrate from every inch of my body. Sorrowful regret fills my heart and soul, as the past events run threw my mind once more. The notching of the arrow, the aiming at Aragorn's chest. The look in his eyes when he realized my intent, and the cry of pain that escaped his lips when my projectile met it's target, sending him down to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

I remember falling to the ground as he did, and coming to, an unknown time span later, and immediately crawling to his side. What had caused me to do such a thing, I still don't know, but there are three things I do know with more certainty than anything in this world. One, that I had struck down the person who had become my dearest friend. Two, that I would never forgive myself, even if he did survive it. And Three, that there was no way that I was going to deny my responsibility in this act.

"What? No defence for yourself, elf?" said the man who stood to my left, when it became clear that I was not going to respond to them as quickly as they wanted me to.

I close my eyes for a moment, refusing to allow the tears to come in front of these men. "I have no defence" I admit, as my shoulders slump in submission. "I did as you said. If Strider should die this day, it is because of me. I will have killed him."

Fadrin let out a deep growl as he returned my answer with several punches and kicks all over my form, and as I remained submissive, the others joined in and continued their attack on me. My hands were quickly and roughly bound behind my back, but I did not fight it. I welcomed the pain, and honestly, I welcomed death. I had broken my vow to protect the adopted human son of Lord Elrond, and could have cost him his life. I deserved to die, if not by the hands of the rangers, than by the breaking of my immortal heart.

"Stop it" Fadrin commanded suddenly, as the attacks ceased, and my body falls limply to the grass. I can feel him fall to one knee and hover over me for a moment before his hands grab a handful of my blond locks, and pull upwards so our eyes meet again. "You nauseate me, Legolas, of the Woodland realm" he continues, as I am then dragged forcefully to my feet that hold me up unevenly. "You will be punished for this deceit, but not by death. No, you don't deserve such an easy sentence. You threatened the life of one of my own. My family, and no one gets away with that. Retribution will be sweet, and you shall soon be wishing that we had just killed you."

"What…..what will you do with me then?" I honestly don't care at this point, but I fell compelled to ask anyway. All I really care about is Aragorn, and that he survives what I have done to him. Even if I never see him again, if I die, or if he never forgives me. As long as he still breathes, that is all that matters. My friend's life, is all that matters now.

Fadrin almost seemed to smile at me as he responds, and when he does so, I fell a wave of fear sweep through my soul. I hide it as best I can, knowing my own welfare is not important, and that this punishment might actually be just. "You my elven prince, will know pain, and know it for the rest of your miserable life. You will be sold, and at the hands of whatever master that decides to burden himself with the likes of you, you will eventually be broken. And if justice is fairly done, then by those hands, you will die."

I cringe again, as my head falls to my chest. The thought of being a slave until my life is ended by the blade or should I fade in time scares me. I have never been one to feel fear, but now it is all that fills my heart. The fear of loosing Aragorn. The fear of my own demise, and the fear of what Aragorn will think of me, should he awake and return to health. However, I brought this on myself, and retribution deserved to be had. For even though these rangers were not the kindest of people, I know they care about Aragorn and will see that all that can be done, is done for him.

_"So be it" _I think to myself as I close my eyes once more, and accept my much deserved fate.


	2. I Am Your Friend?

****

Torn Apart

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, so please don't sue me, I have no money. I'm just a broke student, with a love for Tolkien's characters. They belong to him, and I'm just borrowing them. I'll give them back, I promise, though I can't be certain that they'll be in one piece when I do.

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the feedback guys, I really appreciate it, and I hope that you all like what's to come. This one isn't in Legolas' point of view like the last one was, instead it's in the third person, because it's going to switch from time to time. From Legolas' POV to Aragorn's POV and then to no one's again. I hope it's not confusing, and I assure you all will be explained in due time. Why he did it, and what led up to it, will be described in detail in up coming chapters, so please look for them. Oh, and I am now accepting anonymous reviews! I forgot to change that when I registered, so I urge you to leave me a line about what you think. It's greatly appreciated.

Fadrin rung his own neck in circles, letting the tired and sore muscles crack before he entered the prison of the small town they had come to for aid for their fellow ranger who had been harmed by the prison's newest inmate. He crossed through the doorway and from the low candle light he could see that things were just as they had been when he had left earlier that evening. It was nearing midnight now, and the bloody form of Thranduil's crowned son was still sat in the wooden chair he was tied to. His head was hung low to his chest, and his flaxen hair streamed over his slouched shoulders, and clung to the beads of sweat and blood that mustered on his fair face.

He hadn't let out a single cry during the beatings he's endured during his time in this stone hell hole, and it was beginning to increase the anger the rangers whom were 'taking care of him,' held towards him. A quick glance to the five men surrounding the immobile elf told Fadrin that there had been no change. Legolas hadn't spoken, nor had he accepted any nourishment they had tried to force into him. From time to time, he would mumble and speak his friend's name as the lash of the whip would meet the flesh of his back, or chest, both of which were attaching to his tattered pale yellow tunic from the mutilated gashes.

Taking in a deep breath, Fadrin came to a stop in front of the elf's form, and using two of his fingers, he lifted the chin of his captive, forcing Legolas to look at him. The elf was awake, and met his angry stare emptily. Fadrin could see no signs of tears of the immortal's face, and took this for showing no remorse. This caused his despise for the creature to grow, and made the conversation he was about to begin, a lot more easier to accomplish.

"Is he alive?"

All were startled by the sudden and unexpected question that left the blond elf's trembling and split lips. Legolas could see that they were all taken a back slightly but that was not of any importance to him. He needed to know if his friend was alive or not. He needed to know if he'd succeeded in his attempt to end the adopted son of Elrond's life. He didn't think he could bare with living with that knowledge, and he had a very big feeling that he wasn't going to be given the chance anyway. Still, he had to know.

All Fadrin could do was shake his head in disdain as he pulled his hand away, and Legolas was forced to hold up his throbbing head on his own. The elf could see that the man's protectiveness over Strider was driving this antagonism, and felt no hostility in return for it. He thought to himself, that he would probably be behaving the same way if Fadrin or any of the other men had been the one to hurt Aragorn. However they were not the ones who had. It was him who had hurt Aragorn.

"You have some nerve asking us that, you piece of filth" the man began but Legolas quickly shook his head, despite the pain it caused, and interrupted.

"Is he alive?" he asked again, knowing his behaviour was not appreciated, "Please. I need to know if he still lives. It's important to me that I know, for I don't…….."

"Why? Huh?" Fadrin took his turn to but in, "why is it important? You need to know if you have to finish the job? You need to know if you're going to have to make another attempt?"

"No" was all Legolas could respond with. He felt the hot tears forming, and threatening to spill, but he could not shed them in front of these men. He could not allow them to see how weak he was becoming because of all that had happened. He could feel the life and light within himself draining, and didn't know how much more of this he could take before what was left of his soul died. "I never meant to hurt him" he tried to continue. His words caused the group of rangers in front of him to give empty laughs, and soon found his word being overshadowed as Fadrin fell to his knees before him, resting his folded arms upon the prince's battered legs as he responded.

"You're aim would suggest otherwise" he spat, and in that moment, he could see the sheer fear and anguish radiating from the elf's pale blue eyes, that had lost their glow. He for a moment thought he could see such remorse that he almost felt like untying the creature right there. It seemed like the elf was actually hurt by the knowledge of what he'd done. "_No" _he thought to himself, throwing those thoughts aside. _"No, this elf knew what he was doing."_

"You shot him and you meant to kill him. Don't you dare deny that, you said so yourself. If he dies, it would be on your hands. It would be your fault."

That was all it took for Legolas to know that Strider was still breathing, and he took great relief in that bit of information, but even so, he still found no peace. "It would be" he replied solemnly, "but I swear to you, I would never hurt him. Something is going on, and I don't understand it. I shot him yes, and I don't deny I did it purposely, but at the same time………." he paused. He couldn't explain it. He racked his mind, trying to remember why he'd done it, and could remember that when it had happened he was thinking clearly, and did in fact want to end Aragorn's life.

He just didn't know why.

"At the same time, you what?" said another of the men, as a soft knocking on the prison door echoed in the room and the same man when to check who it was that wanted entrance. He spoke quietly to the other behind the door, blocking the elf's view of who it was, until he closed the door and joined them once again, whispering something in Fadrin's ear before the talking continued.

"You don't expect us to fall for the whole 'it was an accident' story again do you?" Fadrin questioned heatedly, as Legolas closed his eyes, and shook his head. "You gave us that back near Bree, when you tried to kill him before, in the cave in."

Legolas' eyes popped open as he remembered the incident the man spoke of. He felt the tears getting heavier, but managed to hold them back as he gave a trembled reply. "It was and accident" he swore, but his words only earned him a slap across the face, as Fadrin stood again and begun pacing back and forward in front of the trampled being.

"I hope death finds you slowly, Legolas" he started, he paused again, crossing his arms as the elf looked up at him, still managing to keep his façade calm and his face dry. "We saw you cut the rope Legolas, and so did Strider." The memory of what happened revealed itself once more in the prince's mind, but again he found himself with the same question. Why had he wanted to cut the ropes of the bridge his friend was crossing? Why had he waned to harm Aragorn and the others?

"You wanted to kill him, and us too apparently." Fadrin answered it for him, "So tell me, Prince of Mirkwood, will you come after us next? Should we fear for our lives too?"

Legolas let out a groan of deep frustration, but realization sank in, causing him to give a quick and flat response. One that none had honestly expected from him. "Yes" was all he said, and this earned him another back hand from the leader of the rangers.

"Is that a threat?"

The elf felt his eyes getting more and more difficult to keep open, but he knew he had to concentrate, and could not give in to the darkness that was tempting him more and more. Taking in a deep breath the first born son of King Thranduil spoke again. "No, it is not a threat. It is a warning. Something evil has it's eyes set on us, I feel it. Many will die, of that I am sure."

All in the room paused for a moment as Legolas' statement was taken in. It angered them, and all felt the sudden desire to pound the handsome elf into the ground that was already stained with his blood from the previous tortures. They gave in to the temptation and another full out assault was had upon the already terribly marred elven prince. He felt his lungs clamp shut as blows from fists and small pieces of wood collided with his upper body, sending him into shakes, as he held back the screaming and tears. It was getting harder to avoid crying, but he prohibited the act at all cost.

"I am not afraid of you" Fadrin spat with genuine hatred as he and the other men backed up from his failing form, that was too weak to meet their eyes anymore. His lean body was hunched over, and trembling from the pain he was going through, not only physically, but emotionally as well. Legolas felt an odd sensation of a cold run up his curved spine, and an overwhelming dread for what was to come enveloped his entire being. He needn't look up. He knew another had entered the room, and could hear the swaying of a cloak dragging on the ground as whoever it was approached him.

"Ah, look who's arrived Legolas" Fadrin exclaimed in mockery, and when the elf didn't obey, he forcefully, pulled the being's face up by the point of his ears, so that the prince could meet the person who had come to take him off of their hands. The person who stood there wore a deep royal blue cloak covering his every feature, and the darkness within it, prevented Legolas from seeing this person's face.

"Greetings, Thranduilion" said the voice of the figure before him, revealing the gender to be male. Legolas felt the cold running through his body intensify as he looked upon the being in both awe and desperate fear. He could tell that whoever it was, it wasn't an elf, for the shoulders were too broad and his height wasn't tall enough. The person was larger in width, and he guessed the race to be human, which was proven correct as the figure lifted his hands up and let the hood of the cloak fall backwards.

The man was much older than the elf would have guessed, and looked like he was in his late sixties or so. His skin was pale and wrinkled, his round face rested on a short neck, and was hidden by a long silver beard that went down past his upper chest. His eyes were almond shaped and deep blue like his cloak, and were also slightly hidden by rather bushy white eyebrows that didn't seem to be separate from each other. The other thing that caught the elf's attention was his scent. His strong scent of peppermint, that seemed to radiate all around him.

"He's going to be your new master I'm told" Fadrin continued when no other in the room had done so. "So I must insist that you show him the proper respect that a slave should show a master."

Legolas shook his head in defiance. "I will bow to no one, if that is what you expect of me" he spat, as he ignored the heated glare he received from the other men and kept his now silver eyes on the older one that seemed to smile at him with cocky arrogance and hurtful intent. He wasn't sure what he sensed from the old man, but Legolas knew right away that he didn't like him. There was great evil surrounding this newcomer, and though the elf didn't fully understand it, he knew that he was not going to serve him. Not now, not ever.

"I have come for you Legolas" said the voice of his master, and held out a hand, blocking Fadrin from going through with the blow he was going to send the elf for his disrespect. "We have much to do together, you and I."

"I am not your slave" the prince stated simply, "and never will I be."

He could feel the coldness become stronger, and he knew just from the icy glare in the elderly man's eyes that he was causing it. _How did he have this power? _Legolas thought to himself, and subconsciously felt himself tense when the man outreached his bony hand and touched his pale cheek. The chill seemed to come from the man' very skin, and Legolas instantly drew backward, feeling his hands starting to tremble with fear. A pure dread overcame him, as his breathing quickened, and all saw it.

"It seems my work will be harder with this one that I expected" said the newest occupant of the room, as he withdrew his hand and turned to Fadrin who now handed him a metal ring, about the size of and outstretched hand, attached it another ring from which a long piece of elven rope hung. "Ah thank you" the man in blue continued as he accepted the gift. "His guard is higher than the rest have been. It will be harder to break" he finished as he pulled at the clamp on the largest ring, causing it to separate in half, as he approached Legolas, who knew full well what was about to happen. It was a collar and leash.

"No," exclaimed the frightened elf as tried to move backwards, only to fail when he remembered that he was still tied to the chair he sat upon. His actions only caused the older man to shake his head as Fadrin came close again, and Legolas was tempted to beg the man for help, but didn't, knowing it would do nothing but degrade himself.

"Now you swore to us that you would accept this as retribution for what you did to Strider. Do you take back your word on that?" he asked, knowing the response he would get out of the elf. He was correct and Legolas immediately shook his head. The elf would never take back his word, and all within the room knew that. However what they didn't expect was the words that then left his lips.

"I will only accept what Strider himself decides is fair" he demanded, causing all around him to pause for a moment. "If this is what he, and he alone demands of me, then I keep to what I said, but only if he says so. It was he I hurt, and only he has the right to seek retribution. It is only his decision what my fate shall be."

Laughter erupted again, and the elf found himself confused. He looked to Fadrin for an answer and he was promptly given what he wished for with a smile upon his face. "Ah, my dear elf, it was Strider's decision. He agreed to this. In fact, it was he himself who brought this one here" he continued as he pointed to the cloaked man, as Legolas' head began to sway from side to side, unwilling to accept what he was hearing to be the truth. "Strider is the one who set this up Legolas. So if it's his judgement you want, that is what you have gotten."

"He wouldn't do that" Legolas insisted, as his breathing started getting faster and faster again. It couldn't be true. Aragorn would never allow him to be sold to anyone, never mind into slavery. He was sure that Aragorn would have forgiven him for what had happened. Was it possible that he had not? Was it possible that his actions had caused his best friend in the whole or Arda, to turn on him now? "He wouldn't allow it. You're lying!"

"He doesn't lie little prince" said the man who still held the open collar in his hands, "I met with Strider yesterday, and we finalized the plans. You are going to come with me, and we must leave now. I have much to do with you."

"No" the prince kept repeating, still praying that he would wake up and find this whole thing to be one of those nightmare things that Aragorn was always complaining about. He prayed to Illuvitar that his friend hadn't been hurt and that he himself, wasn't being sold. As selfish as it sounded, he almost wished he'd never met the son of Arathorn. Maybe then, none of this would have happened.

He quickly shook all those kind of thoughts aside and felt a new strength fill his spirit. No, Aragorn cared about him, and would forgive him for what had happened. He knew it, and reassured himself that someone had to be lying. His friendship with the mortal child of Elrond meant the same to Aragorn as it did to him, and he knew now that never would he ever regret it. No, Aragorn would get him out of this.

"I don't believe you" he spat disgustedly with his full elven pride that had been a gift form his father.

"Believe it!"

The familiar voice caught everyone's attention, and suddenly all the hope and pride that had just filled the prince was instantly stolen from him. He knew that voice, and felt all air leave his lungs as he forced his head to look in the direction of the door. He was afraid to look, but he had to, and the moment his eyes met the person who had now entered into the prison as well, his heart broke for the millionth time on this journey. The voice belonged to Aragorn.

The man stood in the doorway, arms hanging down at his sides, and was clothed in some extra grey leggings and a deep green oversized shirt that the other rangers had lent him, due to he fact that his own had been soiled by his own blood when Legolas had shot him. Their eyes locked and did not stray as Aragorn slowly approached, and his expression seemed so sombre that the elf had to be the first to speak. "Strider?" he questioned in a childlike voice full of nervousness. He was so happy and relieved to see his friend well and awake again, but something about the way he looked back at him made Legolas weary of what was to come. "You're alive."

"Yes, and I owe the skilled healers of this town for that" Strider replied as he came closer, but not too close, stopping suddenly behind both the man in the royal blue cloak and Fadrin. The prince grew tense again, and felt his lip tremble slightly as terror grew in his shattering heart.

"Mellon nin, I am sorry" Legolas started, but Aragorn quickly rose up his hand, silencing any further comment. "Legolas" he said coldly, "don't make this harder than it has to be for me alright. Please, let's just make this as easy as possible, for both of us."

The golden elf felt a tear finally escape when he heard his friend speak. He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry in front of anyone, ever, but this was too much for him to take. Aragorn really did sell him then. He didn't forgive him. He wanted to say something, anything to get his friend to reconsider and accept his sincere apology, but he couldn't find the strength even to form words. It hurt too much.

"You've changed Legolas" Aragorn began still no emotion showing on his face at all, despite the torment shown clearly on the face of the elf. "Something's happened to you. You've not only tried to kill me once, but twice, and the others too. You're unpredictable and I don't know what else to do. Alatar here has offered…."

"Alatar?" Legolas exclaimed, breaking out of his silent torture and turned immediately to the cloaked figure holding the collar. He recognized the name, and suddenly realization hit him like a pound to the chest. "One of the Ithryn Luin. The blue wizards."

"Yes" Aragorn answered for the Istar, causing the elf's eyes to meet his again. "He's offered to take you, and try and figure out what has happened to you. You must go with him Legolas, for I can't do anything for you anymore. You're a threat. To not just myself, but to the other rangers. There is no other choice."

"Then take me to Lord Elrond" Legolas interrupted as he shook his flaxen head, the hurt still so fresh, that it pained him even to breath now. "Take me to my father, or to Gandalf. Please, mellon nin, do not send me off with Alatar. There is evil inside of him, I can sense it. He's not what he seems" the elf continued frantically turning his head from Aragorn to Alatar then to any other in the room he hopes would listen to his pleas. "Strider, I am sorry for what I did, and I understand you're position, but don't allow this. Don't allow this, I beg of you."

"Imladris is too far away and the journey with you there I cannot secure, nor could I to Mirkwood. As for Gandalf, I never know where he is, and even if I did, who's to say they can help you" answered the son of Arathorn. "Alatar has told me that he thinks he may be able to get to the bottom of what has happened to you. He has treated others who have also become aggressive and dangerously capricious."

As he spoke Legolas felt helpless and so distraught that he didn't realize Alatar had approached him until he felt the cold steal of the metal ring clamp shut around his slender neck, as his bonds around his hands were loosened just enough for the other rangers to pull him up out of the chair. The elf struggled intently as the bonds were secured again, and the rope attached to the collar was handed to the blue wizard. Betrayal overwhelmed the elf's heart as he shot another glance at Aragorn who still stood motionless, not even trying to stop what was happening.

"And what is the meaning of these then?" he demanded gesturing as best he could to the manacles, and leash. "If he is only interested in helping me, why am I being treated as a prisoner?"

Aragorn sighed and looked down for a moment before meeting the silver eyes that pleaded to him for help. "They are for your own protection," he answered flatly. He knew Legolas didn't buy it, and so he continued. "As well as Alatar's. You're a good shot Legolas, no doubt you could easily overtake Alatar if you wanted to."

The prince clenched his eyes shut, another tear escaped as he opened them and replied as best he could. "Estel, with what weapon would I attack? They've been taken from me…"

"Legolas" Aragorn started but the elf cut him off.

"He's going to kill me, do you know that?" the prince almost shouted, knowing he was fighting for his very life. "He means not to help heal me, but to use me for something ill. I'm his servant, that's what I've been sold to him for. He admitted it, and so did they" he continued ushering to the others in the room who all looked down at their feet. "I know you're doing this because you care about me, but you must understand. I will die by his hand, I can sense it. If you let him take me now, it will put in motion some evil plot. He's dangerous, can you not see that?"

Legolas flinched yet again, and let out a slight whimper as Alatar reached out and touched his forearm, attempting to pull the elf closer to himself. The blonde archer quickly turned his frightened eyes back to his human friend, who spoke before Legolas could attempt to again. "Legolas, forgive me, but of the two of you right now, it is he who I trust more."

The words stung more than any Legolas had ever felt before. Had his actions really put that much distrust between the two friends. Had they been so unredeemable that they'd forever been torn apart? It couldn't be. "Strider" he endeavoured, but went unheard, or ignored, he couldn't be sure, as Aragorn spoke to the wizard who was at the other end of his leash, holding it possessively.

"I trust you will take care of him" he spoke quietly, trying to avoid any eye contact with the bound immortal that stared right through him.

Alatar smiled and patted the man on the shoulder, giving a side glance in Legolas' direction that made the elf cringe with anxiety. "Oh not to worry Strider" he replied as the two parted and Aragorn walked back over to where Legolas stood. "I'll be sure to take good care of him for you."

The prince shook his head, and once again looked to his friend - or the man who had been his dearest friend, before he'd destroyed the trust between them - and tried one more time. "Don't do this" he supplicated as more tears caressed his defined features. "If safety is your concern, leave me here. I will stay in this prison, locked up if need be, and you can fetch Lord Elrond to come here. Anything but this. I am your friend?" he stopped as Aragorn reached up and wiped one of the tears from the elf's cheek before replying with a shake of his head.

"Do not cry Legolas" he said in an almost dead tone that scared the elf to some extent, "you look terrible when you cry." And with that he turned and started for the door of the prison, leaving the elf alone with the other rangers, and Alatar. Legolas shook his fine head,

"Estel!" he called out worriedly, as he then felt a rough hand place a damp cloth in front of both his nose and mouth. He tried to struggle but it was pointless, for the drug quickly did what it was meant to, and as Aragorn heard the slight sound of his friend's body collapse into the arms of the wizard that would take him away, he let out a sigh and left the prison, closing the door behind him.


End file.
